pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape 2" franchise. Cast *Jimmy - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Piptochi - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Blue Monkey - Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Yellow Monkey - Big Black Pete *Pink Monkey - Vitani (The Lion King) *White Monkey - Nuka (The Lion King) *Red Monkey - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Giant Yellow Monkey - El Toro (Looney Tunes) *Ultra Goliath - Mr. Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Specter - Prince Charming (Shrek) *The Professor - Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Natalie - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *The Apes - Raving Rabbids *and more Gallery Courage the Cowardly Dog as Jimmy.png|Courage as Jimmy Nibbles as Pipotchi.png|Nibbles as Pipotchi Sal Left Thumb as Blue Monkey.png|Sal Left Thumb as Blue Monkey Mr. Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey..png|Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey Vitani as Pink Monkey..png|Vitani as Pink Monkey Nuka as White Monkey..png|Nuka as White Monkey Hopper as Red Monkey..png|Hopper as Red Monkey Mr. El Toro as Giant Yellow Monkey..png|El Toro as Giant Yellow Monkey Mr. Scroop as Ultra Goliath..png|Mr. Scroop as Ultra Goliath Prince Charming as Specter.png|Prince Charming as Specter Emelius Browne as The Professor.jpg|Emelius Browne as The Professor Alice as Natalie.jpg|Alice as Natalie Rabbids as Monkeys.jpg|Rabbids as Monkeys Movie Used *Ape Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) Footage Cartoon Network Footage *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Warner Bros. Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) Disney Footage *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Treasure Planet (2002) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) Shrek Footage *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Scared Shrekless (2010) MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Rayman Footage *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) Boss Battles (Gallery) Voice Cast (English) *Courage - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) *Nibbles - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Sal Left Thumb - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Big Black Pete - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Vitani - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Nuka - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Hopper - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+5) *El Toro - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (-5) *Mr. Scroop - Radar Overseer Sidney (-10) *Prince Charming - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Professor Emelius Browne - Microsoft Sam *Alice - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Raving Rabbids - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Courage - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Nibbles - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sal Left Thumb - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Big Black Pete - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Vitani - Carmen Loquendo V2 (+10) *Nuka - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Hopper - Carlos Loquendo V2 (+5) *El Toro - Jorge Loquendo V2 (-5) *Mr. Scroop - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Prince Charming - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Professor Emelius Browne - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Alice - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Raving Rabbids - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Boss Battles (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *coolsaber.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng3.wav *3 clash CK.wav *2 clash CK.wav *LSwall02.wav *Hum 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *concuss5.wav *remotefire01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *L_SABER.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberspin2.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-2 *1.01 - theme tune *1.02 - monkeys on parade! *1.03 - the beginning *1.04 - liberty island *1.05 - breezy village *1.06 - port calm *1.07 - viva apespania *1.08 - castle frightmare *1.09 - vita-z factory *1.10 - casino city *1.11 - ninja hideout *1.12 - snowball mountain *1.13 - snowball ski slope *1.14 - lookout valley *1.15 - blue baboon *1.16 - enter the monkey *1.17 - simian citadel *1.18 - panic pyramid *1.19 - pirate isle *1.20 - land of the apes *1.21 - monkey hot spring *1.22 - monkey ski slope *1.23 - the lost valley *1.24 - skyscraper city *1.25 - code c.h.i.m.p. *1.26 - code c.h.i.m.p. ii *2.01 - moon base 1 *2.02 - moon base 2 *2.03 - scheming specter *2.04 - song of the freaky monkey five *2.05 - escape the ape in you! *2.06 - freaky monkey five battle! *2.07 - giant yellow monkey battle! *2.08 - battle with specter! *2.09 - specter's theme *2.10 - final battle with specter! *2.11 - ending 1 *2.12 - ending 2 *2.13 - staff credits *2.14 - travel station *2.15 - gadget trainer *2.16 - new gadget *2.17 - stage cleared! *2.18 - stage perfectly cleared! *2.19 - monkey soccer! *2.20 - kick off! *2.21 - gotcha rythm *2.22 - monkeys' gonna getchu! *2.23 - monkey chorus *2.24 - monkey climber *2.25 - stage intro *2.26 - all done! *DeBarge - Rhythm Of The Night Scenes *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 1: Intro and Port Calm. (10:41) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 2: Viva Apespania! (10:43) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 3: Courage and Nibbles vs Sal Left Thumb and Not A Fright. (10:35) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 4: Vita-Z Factory and Casino City Part 1. (10:59) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 5: Casino City Part 2. (7:19) (Francais) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 6: Ninja Hideout and Courage and Nibbles vs Big Black Pete Round 1. (10:57) (Francais) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 7: Snowball Mountain & Lookout Valley Part 1. (10:53) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 8: Lookout Valley Part 2 and The Blue Baboon Part 1. (10:52) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 9: The Blue Baboon Part 2 and Courage and Nibbles vs Vitani. (9:35) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 10: Dance, Character, Dance! Minigame. (10:35) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 11: Enter the Monkey, Or Eight! (10:52) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 12: Citadel of Simians. (10:31) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 13: Panic Pyramid Part 1. (10:46) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 14: Panic Pyramid Part 2. (8:14) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 15: Courage and Nibbles vs Nuka and Pirate Isle. (10:56) (Deustch) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 16: Pirate Isle Part 2. (8:33) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 17: Land of the Cards. (9:27) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 18: The Not-So-Apparently Lost Valley Part 1. (10:39) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 19: The Not-So-Apparently Lost Valley Part 2 and Courage and Nibbles vs Hopper. (10:43) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 20: Character Soccer Minigame. (11:00) (Francais) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 21: Skyscraper City Part 1. (10:02) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 22: Skyscraper City Part 2. (10:51) (Deustch) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 23: Code C.H.I.M.P Part 1. (10:53) (Deustch) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 24: Code C.H.I.M.P Part 2. (10:55) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 25: Code C.H.I.M.P Part 3 and Courage and Nibbles vs Big Black Pete Round 2. (10:58) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 26: Character Climber Minigame (10:15) (Deustch) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 27: To the Moon! - Moon Base Part 1. (10:50) (Deustch) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 28: Moon Base Part 2. (11:00) (Spanish) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 29: Moon Base Part 3. (10:14) (Spanish) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 30: Moon Base Part 4 and Courage and Nibbles vs Prince Charming Round 1 Part 1. (10:56) (Francais) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 31: Moon Base Part 5, Courage and Nibbles vs Prince Charming Round 1 Part 2, Ending and Credits. (8:41) (Spanish) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 32: Backtracking Part 1. (10:51) (Spanish) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 33: Backtracking Part 2. (10:51) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 34: Backtracking Part 3 - To Casino City and Snowball Mountain. (10:16) (Spanish) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 35: Backtracking Part 4 - Through Snowball Mountain - The Blue Baboon. (10:39) (Deustch) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 36: Backtracking Part 5 - The Blue Baboon to Simian Citadel. (10:18) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 37: Backtracking Part 6 - Panic Pyramid (1/2). (11:00) (Spanish) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 38: Backtracking Part 7 - Panic Pyramid (2/2) and Pirate Isle (1/2). (10:50) (Spanish) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 39: Backtracking Part 8 - Pirate Isle (2/2) and Land of the Apes (1/2). (10:24) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 40: Backtracking Part 9 - Land of the Apes (2/2) and Skyscraper City (1/2). (10:49) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 41: Backtracking Part 10 - Skyscraper City (2/2). (9:38) (Spanish) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 42: Backtracking Part 11 - Code CHIMP and Moon Base (1/2). (10:57) (Spanish) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 43: Through Moon Base (2/2). (10:26) (Spanish) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 44: Final Showdown with Prince Charming and Courage and Nibbles vs Prince Charming Round 2. (10:33) (English) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 45: Final Ending and Credits. (6:08) (English) Gallery (Trains) Flying Scotsman (Titans of Steam).jpg|Flying Scotsman No. 60103 (Credit Goes To Manu Guirante) Trivia *Courage will carry two lightsabers, and since his orange lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects, his light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sal Left Thumb will carry a red double lightsaber staff, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Big Black Pete will carry a red black bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Vitani will carry two red lightsabers, that will carry the coolsaber, L_SABER.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Nuka will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav, along with a dark blue double bladed saber staff, that will carry the fx4.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Hopper will carry two dark blue and two dark green double saber staffs, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, sabroff1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *El Toro will carry a purple lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mr. Scroop will carry four lightsabers, one light blue, two green, and one red, because these lightsabers will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberoff.mp3, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince Charming will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by vingamer0723's Ape Escape 2 walkthrough. *The engine on the train in the intro, that Courage pilots, will be Flying Scotsman No. 60103, which will be carrying The Scarborough Flyer headboard on his head, and pull two brown and yellow coaches and three maroon coaches, and is currently owned by The National Railway Museum at York. *This will take place at Glyndyfrdwy station at on The Llangollen Railway. *Flying Scotsman is an L.N.E.R. Gresley 4-6-2 or a Pacific type steam locomotive. This types of engines have twelve wheels (four leading wheels, six driving wheels, and two trailing wheels). *This will also mark the debut of Courage's red bag pack and his corn-cob pipe of bubbles in his mouth throughout the entire movie. Category:Thomas O'Malley